Geek Squad
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: * Eric is working on the Geek Squad and meets Sookie, his older sister Pam's employee. Sparks fly, but when they settle, will Eric and Sookie make it work? * A fluffy fic that won't be too long. I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. ANOTHER story? Lol. I promise I'll finish TBoD and wrap up MM. This is just a fun piece of fluff. Likely angst free and probably not too long. Though if the characters keep speaking to me, I'll keep writing.**

**This story came to mind when I went to Best Buy to buy my new laptop. I saw the hottest guy working for Geek Squad. He looked arrogant and cocky and totally out of place with his co-workers. This of course set the wheels in motion for this story. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

BTW, I know nothing about computers. I can barely use my laptop. I'm just putting that out there now so you don't expect anything too intelligent from me.

"How about I come over tonight? I'll solve all your problems."

_Do not melt at his feet, do not melt at his feet, do not melt._

Sookie stared up at the single most sexy man she'd ever met. His jeans cupped his ass in a way that was almost indecent. And that work shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and chest, the buttons threatening to pop and scatter across the floor. His blond hair was loose around his shoulders. Her nails dug into her palms to prevent her from reaching across the counter and running her fingers through it. And his eyes, unh, they pierced right through her. This was a man built for seduction, a God of a man that could tempt a Saint to sin. And yet…

_Geek Squad?_

She could hardly believe this man was standing behind a counter claiming to be a member of the geek squad. The other guys behind the counter didn't look this damn good. They were in average shape but average next to this guy wasn't cutting it.

"So, what do you think, want me to come over?"

His voice was like warm chocolate fudge poured over rocky road ice cream. Delish and a sweet treat guaranteed to put her in a better mood.

Before she started drooling she figured she should probably answer him.

"Uhm, no. Sorry, I don't pick up strange men." That's what her mouth said, but her body screamed _yes, YES, OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!_

"What a pity." Sookie's breath hitched when he leaned across the counter and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. "I don't think I'm that strange."

His warm breath sent shivers racing up her spine. When he pulled away he was wearing a smug smirk practically plastered across his face. The shivers went away and her blood started to boil. Arrogant bastard, just because he was hotter than Hell in July didn't give him the right to behave like he did.

Sookie opened her mouth to give him one heck of a talking to, but his large index finger pressed against her lips.

"Now, now. No need to get your panties in a twist. You're a prude. No big deal."

"You know what? Give me my computer back. I don't need it fixed this damn bad."

She snatched the computer from his hands and pivoted on her heels. Nothing was worth the embarrassment of staying here and letting him continue to agitate her. Since she was too much of a lady to tell him what she really thought of him, she had to be content with the loud '_click click click' _of her high heels as she stomped away from the arrogant ass.

As she walked away, she found herself wishing he'd been wearing a name tag so she could report him to the manager for his behavior.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric watched the sway of the hot blonde's ass as she stormed out of Best Buy. He turned to the other guys working with him and shrugged. _Can't win 'em all._ But damn she was hot. For a second, he thought he had her. He heard her breathing speed up when he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Somehow she managed to pull it together and walk off.

He was impressed.

And he was rarely impressed.

Time to shake it off. It wasn't like she was the last hot blonde on earth. Though she really was a looker. Nicely rounded ass, long legs, and big firm-looking breasts.

Eric almost groaned when he remembered the way they looked restrained by the pink tank top she wore. Her legs were covered to the knee in a modest denim skirt but he could tell they were long and would feel fucking amazing wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her.

As his cock grew thicker behind the fly of his jeans he was ripped from his thoughts. No way was he popping a boner at work. He didn't need that shit. He had a job to do. He had goals.

Open a bar.

Sounded simple enough, but that cost money. Money he didn't have. So he had to work. He put his useless IT degree to use and went to work at Best Buy. Fucking Geek Squad. Seriously. Everyone had jokes about it. No one tormented him more than his sister Pam.

Speaking of the bitch…

"Eric, really, must you continue working at this place?"

"Yes Pam, I must. If I ever want to open my bar."

She rocked back on what were probably a $500 pair of heels and studied her perfectly manicured nails. Letting out a sigh, she pinned him with a look that said she was over his decision to work for the money to open the bar.

"Just let me give you the money Eric. Honestly, what's the point of me owning a multi-billion dollar cosmetics company if I can't swing my little brother the money to open a bar?"

"No." Eric was determined to this on his own. He didn't need his big sister's help. Ever since their parents died when he was 10 and she was 15, she'd been trying to protect him. He'd had enough.

"Stubborn asshole. Look, at least come out to the club with me tonight. My new head of advertising just got into town. She's hot and single. I promised her I'd show her the sights."

"I'm on the tour?"

The laugh shot out of her mouth like a bark from a dog.

"Your bed should be. Enough women have visited it."

"My recreational activities aren't up for discussion. Fuck. If it means that much I'll go. But she better be hot. I need to get laid."

Pam laughed again and reached out to pat his hand.

"Don't you always?"

For the second time today, an uppity female walked away from him, her high heels clicking the whole way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sookie stood in front of the closet of her new apartment. The place was tiny, and the closet only held a few pairs of jeans and a dress or two. She hated moving. It was made worse by the fact she didn't have a ton money, so she had to settle for a tiny hole-in-the-wall.

After she got back from Best Buy she'd spent all afternoon cleaning. She gagged several times when she saw a roach scurry out from under a cabinet. But she was tough, damn it, and she had a new job to look forward too. No turning back now, no running back to her Gran in small town, Louisiana. It was time Sookie Stackhouse struck out on her own and grew up.

Now she just had to figure out what to wear out with her boss Pam tonight. Pam was a character. Totally different from anyone she'd ever known. She had come to NYU on career day and they had immediately hit it off. When Sookie told her she was looking for a job down South, Pam suggested she put her fancy degree to use and become her head of advertising.

A loud knock on the door signaled Pam's arrival. Sookie looked down at her robe. She'd gotten a shower and fixed her hair but still hadn't dressed. After deciding that she had to answer, she walked to the door proudly, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was in only a robe.

When she opened the door, Pam's grin was huge.

"My, my. And here I thought you didn't swing my way."

"I uh-"

"Oh relax. Really. I figured you wouldn't have anything appropriate so I brought a few things from wardrobe."

She pushed past Sookie, dragging large garment bags behind her.

"Now, lets get started."

An hour later Sookie stood in front of the full length mirror she'd bought at Bed Bath & Beyond. Pam had changed her hairstyle, pulling it back away from her face in a classy, low, pony tail. A few curls escaped and framed her face. When she went to shove them behind her ears Pam slapped her hand away.

She had also done her make-up. Her eyes were now smoky and her lips blood red; which matched the blood red dress Pam had given her to wear. The dress really crossed the line of what Sookie considered to be decent, but Pam assured her everyone at the club dressed this way.

The dress barely covered her ass. The neckline was plunging and covered so little that she had to wear pasties. And girls her size should never be without a bra. Sookie cringed just thinking of what her unbound breasts would look like while dancing.

Looked like dancing was out. And the back wasn't much better. It dipped down to the small of her back. The only thing holding it together was red lace strips that zig-zagged between her shoulder blades.

The outfit was topped off with a pair of Pam's dangerously high stiletto's.

"My brother is going to love you."

Ah, yes. Pam's little brother. He was a year older than Sookie and Pam seemed convinced that they were perfect for each other. By Pam's own admission he was a man-whore, but Sookie needed some good uncomplicated fun. Coming out of a long-term relationship was hard enough, she wasn't ready to date. But a little bit of sex wouldn't be too bad.

"You said his name is Eric?"

"Yes, the girls say he's gorgeous."

Sookie remembered another gorgeous man she met this afternoon. That damned annoying, arrogant, sexy, jackass of a man from Best Buy. She wondered if Pam's brother was half as hot as Geek Boy.

"He's meeting us here?"

"Should be here any minute."

Pam was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. Sookie left the room to go great Pam's brother.

When she opened the door she almost fainted.

Eric was Geek Boy.

Geek Boy was Eric.

What the hell?

"You, YOU, you're Eric?"

The smug bastard took her hand against her will and kissed the back of it.

"Eric Northman, at your service." He gave an elaborate, over-the-top bow, then stood and winked at her.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I try to reply to all of them but I'm a super busy lady. So, if I didn't get back to you pleaaasssseeee don't be offended.**

**I want to thank my fuck-awesome beta Sunkisz, without her super fast beta skills these chapters would be ridiculously delayed. **

**Thanks to TeaCupHuman. Her review of chapt. 1 was an inspiration for a bit of this chapter. **

**I forgot to say this last time, so here it is: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. As much as I wish I owned them. I don't. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You sound shocked. Don't I live up to the hype?"

Eric flexed his arms subtly as he allowed Sookie's slow perusal of his body. He was damn good looking and he knew it. If Sookie didn't want what he was offering, well, the night was young and he could easily scare up some entertainment.

Besides, what the hell did he want with a prude anyway?

Except…

For some reason he wanted this prude with an aching need. She was all he'd thought about since leaving work earlier. Now that he was face to face with her he knew he wasn't over-imagining her appeal.

She was fucking hot.

That red dress was scandalous and sexy. The way her hair pulled back from her face accented a neck that he felt the urge to bite, mark her as his. And that ass, Christ, his fingers were itching to grip on to her hips and pound her from behind.

As if she could read his mind she took a giant step back and collided with a small table that sat by the door. She wobbled on her heels, and would have fell on her ass had Eric's hands not shot out and grabbed her by the waist.

He hauled her body up against his own and damn if his cock didn't harden and try to join the party. She had to feel it. But instead of jumping away from him she made a purring sound and rubbed her stomach against his hardness.

Oh fuck.

Even though it killed him to do it he gently shoved her away. If they crawled into bed later he wanted it to be 100% her choice, not an accident.

But he couldn't help feel guilty when he saw the hurt in her eyes before she quickly masked it.

"Pam? Are we ready?" Sookie yelled through the apartment to his sister. Guess she was going to go with avoidance. He was so not on board with that.

"Look I'm not pushing you away cause I don't want you. I just want this to be your choice. I may be an ass but I don't take advantage of women."

"Whatever. It was a weak moment. I haven't gotten laid in a while. You're attractive. You obviously know it. End of story."

Eric arched an eyebrow in response to her ridiculous response. It was bullshit and they both knew it. The sparks between them were growing to flames, and they were both getting burnt if they didn't screw and get it out of their systems.

That way he could move on, business as usual. This Sookie chick was nothing special. A hot piece of ass that was guaranteed to please but absolutely nothing more.

He wasn't thinking of her in the long term. He didn't think of any woman in the long term. They were beautiful, necessary, momentary distractions, that's all.

Eric Northman did not do long term.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

God he was an arrogant ass. After she'd collapsed into his arms and almost kissed him, he shoved her away. She thought she was reading his signs right but apparently he was just toying with her.

Damn stupid arrogant ass.

She really truly hated men. This is why she didn't date. Every guy she met always found some fault with her. She was just never good enough and that feeling was getting old.

This was the new Sookie Stackhouse. She was going to be confident and outgoing. To hell with anyone who thought a small town girl couldn't make it big. She was the head of advertising for the world's largest cosmetics company and he was working behind the counter at Best Buy.

Screw. Him.

"Well. Eric. As nice as it's been meeting you, Pam and I must be going."

"I'm going as well."

She flung her hands up in the air and turned to go find Pam. Lucky her, Pam had been standing behind them the whole time taking in the interaction like an audience would a blockbuster movie. She was surprised Pam hadn't busted out the popcorn and junior mints.

"Pam, can we go now?" She knew she sounded whiney but she was sick of Eric and his attitude.

"Yes. Let's."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The bar Pam took them too was a hole in the wall that looked deserted from the outside. Surprisingly the inside was back. Everything was black, the only color being the lights that shifted around the dance floor, pulsing to the beat of a heavy bass line. People were pressed against each other everywhere. On the dance floor one couple looked to be engaging in foreplay. In a corner, one couple looked like they were actually having sex.

Sookie was about to make a beeline for the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"No, no. Stay, enjoy yourself."

Eric.

_Breathe Sookie, Breathe. Don't react to him._

It was hard not to melt into his embrace. His breath tickled her ear. Who knew the earlobe was directly connected to her libido? Within seconds she was wet and ready to begin begging.

"Dance with me."

It was a command, not a question. She nodded once and let him pull her to the dance floor. He kept her ass pulled against him and ground his denim covered cock against the soft material of her dress. They both let out a low moan.

Sookie immediately forgot why she was ever pissed at him in the first place. Oh yeah, the ass pushed her away. She started to pull away but he just yanked her back tighter.

Well, what was one dance going to hurt?

But under the disguise of dancing, they groped and fondled each other. His hands spanned the expanse of her stomach and dipped dangerously close to the spot between her legs that was already dripping for him.

She shifted her ass against him and arched her back, pushing her breasts out. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Eric seemed to bring out the worst in her but she was determined to make him regret pushing her away.

The only problem with that plan was that he was making her regret not tying him to the bed and having her way with him.

"We need to leave. I need in you."

His words sent a jolt of desire straight through her and made her tremble. Eric must have taken that as a 'yes' because seconds later he was dragging her by the wrists through the club and back towards the bathrooms.

There was no way she was doing him in a bathroom. But she didn't have to worry about that. He tugged her past both restroom doors and made a sharp turn down a little hallway. When it dead ended in a dark corner he shoved her back up against the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"Mine." The word came out a possessive growl as his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her up the wall. In order to keep her balance, she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his hard length in contact with her.

They both paused a minute to groan, then Eric was all over her. With her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands were free to yank her underwear off. But oh no, he wasn't content to pull them down, he ripped them.

Sookie let out an astonished gasp and he gave her a wicked grin right before his fingers stroked up the outside of her thighs. Then he turned inward, reaching his hand between their bodies and rubbing her clit in fast tight circles.

"Ohhhhh." She was beyond coherent thought. When his fingers tunneled deep inside her and his thumb resumed flicking her clit she arched and rode his hand.

"That's it love. Come for me."

She took it for the demand it was and came all over his hand. She pumped herself to completion on his fingers.

When she was spent and satisfied she felt Eric pull his fingers from her warm depths. Making the mistake of looking up, her lust was kicked back into overdrive, he was licking his fingers.

She released her legs from around his waist and in one fluid motion slid to her knees before him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Christ._

He could still feel her wetness on his fingers, the way her cunt clenched his fingers. She was so fucking tight. Now she was on her knees and undoing the fly of his jeans. The feel of her fingers brushing over his hips as she shoved pants and boxers down in one motion had his cock bobbing to greet her.

"Holy mother of-"

"Sookie?"

"It's huge, it'll never fit. Oh my God."

"It'll fit. Don't worry. Just get it nice and wet first." Eric couldn't hide the evil grin that stretched across his lips at the thought of just how she was going to get his dick wet.

But when her plump lips kissed the head of his cock all rational thought fled. Within seconds, he was reduced to grunts and groans.

Those pretty red lips stretched around the thick width of his cock, taking all she could down her throat. He expected her to suck the head and fist it, but damn if she wasn't trying to swallow the whole damn thing. A+ for effort. She was fucking amazing.

Her tongue was lapping at the underside of the head as she gagged herself on his length. His cock bumped the back of her throat and she choked a little. He thought that would be the end, instead she relaxed and his cock slipped past the natural barrier of her gag reflex.

_Holy Shit._

His whole body lurched forward. Eric braced his hands against the wall and bowed his head to look down at the Goddess on her knees.

"Sookie, fuck, I'm going come. You've gotta stop."

She made a humming sound in the back of her throat and he lost it. Just fucking lost it. His balls tingled and before he could stop it, he came down her throat in thick spurts.

He tried to pull back but she gripped his ass and held him in her mouth until he was finished. Once he was, she released him but then lapped as his softening dick.

"Damnit, I wanted to fuck you."

She looked up at him with a spark of trouble in her eyes.

"That's why you're going to zip up, take my hand, and then take me home."

She stood and adjusted her dress to cover her ass as he set himself to rights.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Let's go geek boy. Time to defrag my hard drive."

"What?" His body shook from holding back the laughter.

"Upgrade my ram? Scan my system for spy ware?"

"I get the point. Nice euphemisms by the way."

"Thought you might like them. Now come on. Get me home and fuck me proper."

The was something he most certainly could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sunkisz for being a super fast beta. She's awesome. :)

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric and Sookie burst through her front door and tore a path to her bedroom. They clawed and yanked each other's clothes off. Sookie's hair was half up and half down after Eric grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it roughly over her head.

He was starting to show red welts where her nails scored his chest as she ripped the shirt from his body. As they entered her bedroom Eric was hopping on one foot, tugging at his jeans with his lips still locked with Sookie's.

When they were both naked Eric pushed Sookie back onto the bed and crawled up over her. Her arched back was pressing her hard nipples against his chest. Eric's hands stroked down her sides and over her hips, drawing out the feeling of her underneath him.

"Eric, please don't tease."

He buried his face against her neck, nipping at her throat then soothing the love bites with little flicks of his tongue. By the time he'd worked his way up to his ear she was panting and thrusting her hips up against the thigh that he wedged between her legs.

He took her earlobe between his teeth and brushed his tongue along it.

"Ohhhhh. God, Eric, please." Eric thrust his cock against the soft skin of her hip.

"I thought you said it wouldn't fit."

"It will. It will. I swear, just give it to me."

He nipped her earlobe one more time and then trailed his lips down over her collar bone, around her breasts, over her stomach and then hovered over her pussy.

Now that they weren't in a dark hallway, he could get a good look at it. Beautiful as Sookie was. Bare except a small patch of blonde curls at the top.

He took his thumbs and spread her apart, bearing her clit to his gaze. Warm air left his mouth as he blew gently on her clit. The action caused her to jerk her hips. When she was trembling under his hands, he finally got a taste of her.

One broad stroke of his tongue over her clit and he heard her scream out. Fuck she tasted good. Eric delved deeper; rubbing the stubble on his chin against her most sensitive spot as his tongue repeatedly lashed her clit.

Sookie seemed to be beyond words, all he could hear were her screams and the begging for him to make her come.

One finger slid deep inside her. She was so fucking tight. When he was able to slide one finger in and out easily he slipped another in too.

He curled his fingers and added suction to the torment on her clit. Eric picked up the pace of his licking and felt her come all over his fingers. Her hands pulled and clawed at his head.

Only when he had licked ever drop of her come from her pussy did he rise back up over her.

"Condom, now, fuck me. Now, Eric, NOW."

Demanding little thing. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his jeans, feeling in the pockets for a condom.

And came up…. Empty?

No condoms.

No. Condoms.

"Shit!"

"What?" Sookie had sat up on the bed, completely naked and bare for his viewing, touching, and fucking. But no condom.

"I don't have a condom."

Her eyes went as big as saucers. He was just going to assume that meant she didn't have any either. Then he had a thought. He'd never ridden bare before, but he wanted that with Sookie.

"I'm clean. I get tested frequently. I haven't had sex since my last test. It's uh, been a month or so." Why the hell did he just admit that to her? He had a damn reputation to uphold.

"Me too."

Fuck. Yes.

Eric was back on the bed and rubbing the head of his cock between her pussy lips in an instant.

"Wait. Eric, WAIT!"

"What? You're clean, I'm clean."

"I'm not on birth control. It's been a while. So I just didn't renew my pills."

"Fuck."

He rolled off her and lay in bed next to Sookie; his dick pointing to the ceiling, threatening to explode at any second. He could always stroke himself to completion but that seemed unfulfilling when compared to the depths of Sookie's wet pussy.

"I have an idea."

Rolling on to his side, he propped himself up on his arm to look down at her.

"Straddle my chest."

As he rose on his knees he watched as she pulled a bottle of lotion from the nightstand. She poured some in her hand and then rubbed the generous amount all over her tits.

"Come on big boy, climb on."

A tremor raced through his body as he swung one leg over her chest and slid his cock between her breasts. He watched in awe as her tiny hands came up to press her breasts together around his dick, creating a tight warm space for him to thrust into.

His cock felt amazing. Hardness stroking through soft, supple skin. Eric reached down to stroke her cheek. But Sookie caught him by surprise when she turned her head and sucked his middle finger into her mouth.

It was almost too much to handle. She sucked in time with his thrusts. Both growing frantic as the minutes passed. When he looked down and saw her twisting and pulling her nipples roughly he knew it was over.

"Gonna come."

Sookie pushed his fingers out of her mouth and released her own nipples to grab his ass and pull his dick into her mouth. The second her tongue touched the head he was coming.

She sucked him to the back of her throat and swallowed everything. Her nails scratching his ass as she kept him held in her mouth.

He came for what felt like forever before she released him and gently placed kisses all over his cock and then over his hips.

When her head flopped back on the pillows he took that as his cue to climb off of her.

Eric stretched his body out along side Sookie's and took her into his arms. He tried to brush off the feeling of rightness that he had when she turned towards him and nuzzled her head against his chest.

With his arms wrapped tightly around her, they both fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sookie woke with a big smile on her face. She'd had absolutely amazing sex with Eric the night before and now she was snuggled up to him in bed.

One problem.

She was alone in bed. Her smile turned into a frown as she felt the cool sheets next to her. He'd been gone a while.

So that's how it was. It wasn't like she expected confessions of love but he could have at least stuck around.

As she was getting out of bed to get her day started, she saw a note on her nightstand.

_Last night was great. Thanks._

_E_

Last night was great? Thanks? That BASTARD!

Getting blown off was one thing, but being treated like a common whore. The only thing he could have done to make it worse was leave her money on the table.

Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. Should have known. She just should have known better. She knew Eric was an ass but she didn't think he was this bad. She crumpled up the note and flung it at her bedroom door, but she never heard it hit anything.

"Is there a reason you're throwing things this early in the morning?"

Sookie looked up at Pam through blurry eyes.

"Shit, what the hell did my brother do? I knew you left together but…." Pam's voice drifted off as she read the note Sookie had hit her with.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I set you up with him. I thought he'd grown up. Obviously not."

"I met him before you introduced us Pam, remember? He's the geek squad guy."

Pam shook her head and sat down on the bed next to Sookie.

"Sorry doesn't even cut it. I really can't believe he did this. I thought you two would be perfect for each other."

"It's okay. No biggie."

Sookie stood and walked naked across the room, faking a confidence she didn't quite feel.

"Well, if you ever change teams. I'm here."

"Sorry Pam. I only have sex with men."

"Really? Are you sure?" Sookie couldn't help but feel a warm tingle between her legs as Pam eyes roamed her nude body.

"Positive." She hurried and threw a robe over herself and left the bedroom.

Pam followed her into the kitchen and helped herself to a chair.

"You want breakfast Pam?"

"Just an apple for me."

Sookie gave Pam her apple and settled on waffles for herself. When they were both sitting down at the table Sookie crammed a fork full of syrup and waffles into her mouth.

"Are you really that broken up about it?" Pam asked before taking a bite of her apple.

"It's just wrong. He didn't have to stay if he didn't want to, but he didn't have to sneak out and leave a note on the table. He could have manned up and just told me he didn't want to stay."

"Want me to talk to him."

"No, absolutely not Pam!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Which was why there was no way in hell Pam was going to tell Sookie she went to her brother's house later that day.

"What the hell Eric? A note! You leave her a fucking note that says thanks? She's a sweet girl, not a damn whore."

"You think I don't know she's a sweet girl? Christ, she's got a wicked sense of humor, from what you say she's kind, and she's a damn wildcat in the sack. I couldn't stay there with her."

"Why the hell not? She sounds perfect for you."

"She is! Damnit, Pam. I don't want perfect. I don't want to be tied down. I'm starting my own business and I have plans. And if I spend more time with Sookie Stackhouse I'm going to fall in love with her. And I cannot love her. She'll be too easy to love and I don't want that shit."

Well, well. So Eric was thinking about Sookie. This was something Pam was going to have to work. Assuming, of course, that she could convince Sookie to forgive him.

"You hurt her feelings, Eric. She feels like a whore. You should have just told her you had to leave."

Eric dropped back onto his sofa and put his head in his hands. She watched as her brother raked his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean to. Last night was amazing. I had to get out of there before I woke her up to do it again and then ask her to come live with me. It was that good."

Pam thought back to the sight of Sookie's tanned, perky breasts and bare pussy. Yes, she was sure it was good. Damn she needed to get laid.

"Well, brother of mine. Fix it. Now. Or I'll remove your balls. Bye!"

She stood and left his house quickly; dialing her special friend Amelia as she got into her car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: I'm evil. I know. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for my Pervy Mate and also for the lady who has me seriously considering setting a fire in my building. If only my local firemen were that hot….

Also for Sunkisz. Who beta'd this bad boy in less than 5 minutes. She's fricking awesome.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sookie had just finished putting away groceries and fixing herself a glass of iced tea when someone was knocking on her door.

Only a handful of people knew where she lived and only one dropped by multiple times per day.

"Pam, just come in. You never knock anyway."

She heard the door creak open and then shut. As she rounded the corner to greet her friend and boss, she ran smack into a solid wall of warm muscle. Breathing deep she inhaled the scent she knew only as Eric. Warm and purely male. Just a bit of cologne. He smelled heavenly.

She would have melted right into his arms if she hadn't remembered the note he left her this morning. Anger flared up inside her.

"What do you want?"

"I don't apologize much. I'm here to say sorry about the note. I should have woken you."

"I guess Pam came by and lectured you even after I asked her not too."

"Don't be mad at her. She's just looking out for you."

Sookie took one giant step back and looked up at Eric. Too bad he was such an ass, because he was so damn handsome.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. I can do it on my own. I'm a big girl."

She saw him look over her head and at her refrigerator. Damn! Sookie had taped up his note to remind herself not to ever do something stupid like she had last night.

"Is that…"

"A harsh reminder that I shouldn't get anywhere near men like you. Now if you would please leave, I have things to do."

The bastard actually had the balls to look hurt. He's the one that left her a note on the table like a whore. He didn't get to look hurt. It wasn't fair.

"Let me explain about last night."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just give me a few minutes. I feel awful."

"You should. You should feel damn awful about it."

Sookie watched as Eric reached out and brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm really not the ass I make myself out to be."

A snort was her only response to that remark.

"I'm only working on the Geek Squad to save money to open my own bar. I already have the building but I need supplies and licenses and employees. You scared me."

"I scared you?" That she didn't believe one bit.

"Yes, terrified me." She let Eric reach out for her and take her hand in his.

"I may act like an arrogant ass and I may be one sometimes. But you, you Sookie Stackhouse, are the kind of girl that brings a guy like me to their knees. I spend my whole life believing my own bar is all I need to make me happy, and you'll make me realize I'm wrong. Your sexy, wild in bed, and from what Pam says, a total sweetheart. I'd fall in love with you. Easily. Then I'd be distracted from my goal."

Sookie gulped and risked looking into his eyes. He wasn't lying.

"So I'm a distraction?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should go." She gently slid her hand from his and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Except she didn't hear him moving away. A warm hand lay heavily on her shoulder and turned her a bit until she was facing him again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he tilted his head down to her. She saw the kiss coming a mile away but did nothing to stop it.

His lips touched hers once, then twice; then stayed pressed against her. His tongue softly slid between her lips and brushed up against her tongue; the hand that was on her shoulder came up behind her head and sunk into her hair.

She let out a soft moan and the kiss deepened. Both hands now held the back of her head, making sure she couldn't back away from the kiss. As if she would. It was heavenly. She found her own hands stroking the wide expanse of his back, feeling the muscle shift and move as he kissed her until she was weak in the knees and almost sinking into him.

Just when Sookie was sure she was going to pass out, Eric pulled his mouth from hers but left his forehead pressed against her own.

"Beautiful distraction." His fingers had slipped free of her hair and were now stroking her cheeks. Sookie stood there in a daze for a few moments before realizing what he'd said. It took great effort but she was able to pull herself free of him.

"But still a distraction right? A distraction, not a person worthy of your precious time. I really think you should go now." Now the urge to cry was overwhelming and she did _not _want him seeing her cry over him. The smug bastard would probably enjoy it.

"Sookie…"

"No, just get out. Leave," she choked out. It was taking everything she had not to cry.

This time she heard his footsteps as he walked away from her and out her door. When the door slammed, she sunk to the floor and cried.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Eric drove around aimlessly for hours before finally returning to his house. When he got there, a very pissed of Pam was pacing back and forth in front of his door. He barely had time to shut off the engine and get out before she was in his face.

"I tell you to fix it and you make it worse?"

"She called?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions. No, she didn't call. I stopped by to see if she wanted to do some shopping and she was on her damn kitchen floor crying. What the hell did you do you jackass?"

Eric felt a strange ache in his chest at the thought of Sookie crying over him, but decided to brush it away. It was time to forget about Sookie Stackhouse and get on with his plans.

"I didn't do a damn thing. I kissed her. It was a mistake."

"A mistake."

"Yeah. What I told her is true, she's a distraction, and I don't need any of those."

Eric was determined to get his bar opened. To hell with women in general. He'd go back to one night stands and forget he ever met Sookie Stackhouse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**1 year later……**_

_She's here._

Eric looked out across his bar and saw Sookie sitting with his sister Pam, Pam's girlfriend Amelia, and some tall dark haired guy. The guy had his arm possessively slung around Sookie's waist.

_Mine._

The word ran through his mind like a chant. But Sookie wasn't his. Hell, this was the first time he'd laid eyes on her in a year. The last time being the day he kissed her and then walked out. After that Pam kept Sookie separated from him and he was busy opening the bar.

To say his bar was a success would be an understatement. Almost overnight it became a local hit and then people were traveling in from other areas to see what the hype was about.

This was the first time Sookie had come in; at least to his knowledge. Pam probably thought it was safe considering his was supposed to be in the Bahamas with his current fuck-buddy. What Pam didn't know was that the girl was getting clingy, so he cut her loose. The Bahamas trip was suppose to be a fun fuck-fest. She tried to turn it into a honeymoon.

Not happening.

Eric didn't even realize he'd been standing on the balcony outside his office, staring down at Sookie until a waitress bumped into him as she hurried to start her shift. He watched the brunette bounce off. A year and a half ago he would have taken her somewhere and fucked the hell out of her. Now he was standing in the shadows staring down at a curvy blonde who was currently being groped by some guy.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_I can see you staring. Knock it off. You left her crying on the floor. He picked her up and made her smile._

Stupid fucking sister. She'd taken Sookie's side over his. What happened to blood being thicker than water? He wanted to sound off on her. Bitch at her for daring to think he cared. But he found himself texting something back that was entirely different.

_Does he make her happy? _

It only took a second for Pam to text back.

_Yes._

One word sealed his fate. Had the bastard made Sookie miserable he would have swooped in and tried to make things right with her. Tell he'd been wrong last year to leave her. That he did want her brand of distraction. That he wanted her.

But he'd fucked up, and this guy made her happy. He wouldn't ruin her shot at happiness. So instead of storming down to her table and knocking the guy out, he went back to his office where he had a bottle of Tequila just calling his name.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He was there tonight. Sookie knew it. When Pam wanted to bring her to Eric's bar she refused until Pam told her Eric would be in the Bahamas. So much for that.

When she caught Pam staring up at a balcony she followed her gaze and saw a brief glimpse of his blonde hair before he went inside a door and shut it behind him.

Lord knew she shouldn't still be bothered by him. It had been a year. And Alcide was a great friend.

He was everything Eric wasn't. Sweet, attentive, he appreciated her. But truth be told, she hadn't even had sex with Alcide. Pam just assumed she had, and she didn't bother correcting the assumption. Because Alcide was gay. A secret that Sookie had promised to keep.

She'd rather Pam not know she had halfway fallen in love with her brother in the few hours they'd spent together. Pam would think she was crazy. Who falls in love within hours?

_Shit!_

Sookie watched as Eric came out of his office and down to the dance floor. This wasn't going to be pretty. She was almost positive he was coming to get in Alcide's face.

But he didn't. What he did do was almost as bad. No, wait, she was lying. It was worse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eric strode out onto the dance floor with purpose. If she thought she'd bring a date here and throw it in his face, she had another thing coming. He wanted her to be happy. But he wanted her to be happy with him.

Jealousy could make a man do stupid things.

Like grabbing the first half-naked woman who came up to him and grinding himself against her. He made sure to keep eye contact with Sookie as he ran his hands up the bimbo's stomach and over her breasts.

He thought he'd feel satisfaction. But when his eyes connect with Sookie's and he saw the single solitary tear roll down her cheek he just felt broken.

She stood and pushed away from the table, running towards the restrooms. He felt awful. Shoving away the tramp dancing before him, he followed her back to the restrooms.

When he stepped inside the ladies room he heard sniffling coming from one of the stalls. He reached behind him and locked the door, thankful the bathroom as empty besides him and Sookie.

"Sookie?"

"Go away. Haven't you done enough?"

"Me? You're the one who brought a date to my bar."

"He's not my date." Her words were mumbled and Eric barely understood them.

"What?"

"He's not my date. He's gay, dammit. Alcide is gay."

Eric almost laughed. The big man who hovered over Sookie was a fairy. Gay. The only thing that kept him from bursting into laughter was the sound of the stall door opening and the sight of Sookie's tear-stained face.

"Baby, come here." Eric held his arms open, for a second it looked like she was going to deny him but then she ran and launched herself into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her face was buried in his shoulders as she sobbed.

"I missed you, you asshole. You called me a distraction and left."

"Shhhh, Princess. I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"Yes you were. And this doesn't mean I forgive you. A year Eric. I was…I was feeling things for you."

"I got scared. I was opening this business and I was so used to being single. I knew if I spent time with you that I'd fall in love."

"Would loving me really have been so bad?"

Eric looked down at the bundle of warm, soft, woman cradled in his arms.

"No. No it wouldn't."

Without another word he slipped one hand from under her thighs to unlock the bathroom door and carried her down the hallway and to his office.

Once he managed to maneuver them into the small room he sat down on the couch and let her straddle his lap. As inappropriate as it was, he had one hell of a hard-on. The damn thing was about to break free of the zipper on his jeans. And her rocking back and forth wasn't helping.

"Eric?"

"Yes."

"Tell me you have a condom."

"I do," Eric sighed. "But at the risk of ruining my man whore rep, I really don't think we should do this. Not until we're sure what is going on between us."

"What's between us is too many clothes. God Eric, can't you just shut up and give me this. It's been a year. I need you."

Eric almost fell off the sofa. A year. She hadn't gotten any in a year?

"You said that out loud. And no 'she' hasn't."

"Aren't you pissed at me?"

"Nothing wrong with angry sex."

"I don't want that for us Sookie."

"Too bad."

He watched as she stripped her dress off over her head. Fuck. She'd went braless. She was sitting on his lap in only a tiny thong.

Her small hands reached down between them and started pulling at his jeans. He took off his shirt and then lifted his hips to help her work his jeans down.

Sookie shoved his jeans over his hips and slid down between his knees to strip him the rest of the way naked. After she stripped off her thong, she stroked his cock a few times. Before he could pull her back onto his lap, she had her lips wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck yes."

He leaned his head back and clutched handfuls of her hair in his hands. Instantly forgetting to be easy with her, he started thrusting his hips up to fuck her mouth. Her pouty lips worked him over, as her tongue flicked at the head of his dick. Only moments from coming, he knew he had to stop her.

Eric gently shoved her away and lay back on the sofa, when she went to straddle his waist he spun her so she was facing away from him, and then pulled her up so she had one knee on either side of his head.

Perfect view.

When he looked up he could see her wet pussy opening for him; so pink and soft, begging to be licked and sucked. He lifted his head and took one long, slow, swipe through her pussy and flicked her clit a few times.

He couldn't see much of her but he felt her rise up on her knees and put her hands on his chest. Leaning his head down for just a second, he kissed her thighs.

"Ride my face Sookie. Make yourself come on me."

When he heard her gasp, he raised his head back to her pussy and dove in. He felt like his tongue was everywhere. He thrust it in and out of her tight little hole before suckling her clit and roughly stroking it.

He felt her shaking and trembling above him. One hand slid up her thigh, her ass, and onto her back. Then he pushed her down onto all fours.

She got the idea.

He went back to sucking her cunt, moaning and groaning as her tongue lapped at the head of his cock.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the office door open and his sister step in long enough to get an eyeful before shutting the door quietly.

Had she interrupted them he would have killed her.

He was so fucking close to coming. Judging by the vibrations he felt on his cock, Sookie was about to come too. Her moaning around him is what was going to push him over.

When one of her hands stroked his balls he shuddered and came deep in her throat. Like the vixen she was, she swallowed every drop. He didn't want to come first, but now with his orgasm out of the way he could focus everything on her.

After she released his cock, he moved out from under her. She looked surprised for a second, until he put her hands on the back of the sofa and kept her on her knees, with her ass in the air. He knelt behind her on the floor. Perfectly level with her pussy again.

He coated his fingers in her juices, pushing two of them deep inside her. Sookie's back arched, pushing her ass up higher and her cunt down harder on his fingers. The noise she made was somewhere between a moan, a sob, and a scream.

When satisfied that his fingers were lubed enough, he pressed his middle finger against the entrance to her ass.

Oh she liked that. She went wild, biting the fabric of the sofa and driving herself back farther. Slowly, and with great care, he eased his thick finger into her ass.

Once he was inside all the way, he started pulling out and pushing back in a bit faster. She panted and wiggled against him. He turned himself so his head was under her cunt and his chest was facing outward, giving him better access to her pussy.

He only gave her anal play for a while, waiting for her to beg for his tongue. When she was babbling incoherently above him he took her clit between his teeth and started lapping quickly; just the tip of his tongue brushing over her clit. He kept up his finger pumping in her ass and with his other hand started roughly slapping her firm cheeks, imagining how red they were getting from his hand.

Sookie only took it for a few seconds before coming completely undone. She let out a primal scream and he felt her pussy gushing. She shook and thrust as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finished, he gently licked her clean then pulled her down into his arms to cuddle.

Her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. Content to have her snuggled in his arms, he closed his eyes as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric woke up with empty arms and something stuck to his forehead. He yanked the yellow post-it off his head and noted he was naked, but his dick was covered with his t-shirt.

Where the fuck was Sookie.

With a feeling of dread he looked at the post-it.

_Last night was great. Thanks._

_Now you know how it feels._

_~S_

What. The. Fuck?

Eric stood and flung the note to the floor, right before he turned and punched a hole in the wall.

She was not getting away so easy this time. This time he was playing for keeps.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once again to my super beta Sunkisz. She fixes my mess and makes it readable. I love her for it.

This chapter took a while to get out, because I went back and forth with it. I think I'm pleased with the way it turned out. Not too many chapters left. Like I said before, this is just a short fluff piece. After this I go back working on something original, and finishing up Their Book of Dreams.

Also, this chapter is for my naughty ladies. You all know you are. And a special shout out to my pervy mate.

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sookie lay in bed later that night with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't meant to ruin what she and Eric shared. She was just still so angry.

The pain she felt when he tuned her out for a year was awful. Though they never had a formal conversation, she felt drawn to him. So when he went out of his way to ignore her, it really stung. Then when she saw him grinding away on that random girl in his bar, she lost it.

What she did was mean, leaving him a post-it stuck to his forehead; but at least she left a note. She could have easily walked back out of his life without saying a word.

The shrill ring of her phone pulled her from her own musings. It took her some fumbling to find it buried in the bottom of her purse.

Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was a blocked number. It was 2am; it could be a friend calling with an emergency. She sighed and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you pleased with yourself?"

_Eric._

"Truthfully. No."

"Why did you do it Sookie?"

She took a deep breath and fought back the tears threatening to fall. Just hearing his voice made her long for him. It was stupid considering they barely knew each other.

"Because you hurt me last year. I don't randomly sleep around. I thought I felt something and you just tossed me aside. I wanted you to know how it feels."

Sookie felt strangely better after unloading her pent up feelings. It was like a weight had been lifted.

"I didn't mean to toss you aside. You just shocked me, that's all. Look, now that I have the bar open-"

"You have time for me? Is that what you're calling to say? Now that you've opened your bar and banged your share of whores, now you have time for me."

"What the hell? You know I don't mean it like that."

"No, I don't. I don't know anything about you, and that is why it's so stupid that I care for you. We barely know each other. And I'm not in a hurry to change that."

"Why? Scared?"

"I'm not in the market for a broken heart Mr. Northman. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

It was with no small amount of pain that Sookie eased her phone closed and sat it on her nightstand. She did it. She pushed him away, ensuring her own heart would remain protected. That didn't mean she didn't feel like crying her eyes out.

Which she did, until she fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric tossed onto his dresser and paced back and forth in his room. She decided she didn't want him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Most women would have him no matter what he said or did. But not Sookie; she didn't want him.

So now, the only question that really remained was whether to give up, or to go after her. On one hand, she did say she didn't want him, but she sounded like she was crying. Maybe she didn't mean it.

He looked at the phone lying on his dresser. He could call Pam and ask her advice. She owed him anyway for making him think Alcide was Sookie's lover.

Before he had time to talk himself out of it, he picked up the phone and punched in his sister's number.

"What?" Nice greeting.

"I need your help with Sookie. She won't speak with me. She said she doesn't want a broken heart. I just want a chance."

"You fucked up Eric. Why do you want to drag her down again? I love this girl like a sister. You played Mr. Arrogant and hurt her, and then when she walks away, you want her. You just want what you can't have."

Eric had to bite his tongue to keep from telling his sister to kiss his ass. He was so sick of paying the price for his old ways. He'd changed. He wasn't the arrogant ass he'd been before. Eric knew he could be a good man now.

"Pam, please. I'm begging here. Just help me out."

He heard a long sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Ask her out on a date. Be a gentleman. Take her flowers. Do all that sappy romance shit. Just do not fuck up again."

"Thanks Pam." He hung up before she could reply.

He had work to do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was Sookie's first day in Pam's office. She was surrounded by people yet felt alone. She didn't know anyone, and no one in that office was taking the time to introduce themselves. Buried under paperwork didn't even begin to describe the sight of her desk.

She needed to review the old advertising plan and work up a proposal for a new one.

That she could do. What she couldn't do was get Eric off her mind. Had she done the right thing? She really hated second guessing herself but that was all she'd done since hanging up on him the other night.

The phone sat on her desk, half buried under paperwork. Should she call him? Apologize? Or should she just realize that making a clean break was the smartest thing she could do for herself.

Sookie could play tough with the best of them, but she was sensitive. And no matter what Eric said, she was sure he'd never change. He was the same arrogant ass she'd met last year at Best Buy.

Of course, he swore he wasn't that guy, but what proof did she have. The phone was about to make a journey across the room and into a wall if she didn't relax soon. She couldn't keep torturing herself like this. Work needed to be her focus, not Eric.

Just as she was about to buckle down and get down to business, there was a knock on her office door. Excited by the thought of meeting a new co-worker she hurried to the door.

When she opened it she was greeted with a mountain of daisies.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" A man's voice came from behind the mountain.

"Yes?"

"These are for you." He lifted the flowers and thrust a vase into her hands. She fumbled with them for a second before getting a good grip on them. The delivery guy took off before she could even thank him. Finding a place for the daisies proved to be a pain in the ass, but she found a small corner of her desk not covered in paperwork.

When she was finally able to step back and admire them she was amazed. Every color of daisies was present. Beautiful colors that made her smile. Nestled near one particularly beautiful yellow petal, was a card.

With shaking hands she lifted the card from its little plastic holder and slowly opened it.

_Sookie,_

_I'm sorry for what happened last year. I have changed. Give me a chance to prove it. I'll pick you up tonight at 7pm. Please be home._

_Always,_

_E_

Sookie turned the note over in her hands. Maybe Eric had changed. Maybe this was her one shot at being happy.

With a deep breath, she made up her mind and returned to work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Promptly at 7pm, Eric was knocking on Sookie's door. He was half afraid she wouldn't answer; then again, she was classy. She'd at least be courteous enough to tell him to go to hell face to face.

When she opened up the door she took his breath away.

_Beautiful. _

Her blond hair was hanging loose in soft curls; she wore a pale yellow strapless dress that came just to her knees. She looked like summer sunshine.

"Eric." Her voice was a warm caress that had his cock hardening behind the fly of his black slacks. Shit, he did not need to be sporting wood right now.

A gasp from Sookie alerted him to the fact that he'd been busted. He glanced down at her, only to see her eyes fixated on his cock. Which was currently throbbing behind his zipper.

"Is that..?" she let the rest of her sentence die off, but he knew what she meant to ask.

"It's for you. But you don't have to do anything about it. Come on, let's go to dinner." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the door before he lost his head and fucked her against it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When they got to the restaurant Eric got them started with wine and an appetizer before placing an order for their dinners.

After the waitress brought their wine and left to tend to her other tables, Eric leaned across and took Sookie's hand in his.

"Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Everything. You can start by telling me about your family."

Sookie winced as she thought about exactly how much family she didn't have. "Well, my parents died when I was young. My Gran died last year. So, it's just my brother and I."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Eric slowly stroked soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"What about you? Other than Pam."

"My father and Pam's mother live in Sweden. I haven't visited in some time."

"Why did you move to the states?"

"Pam was coming. She wanted me to come with her and help with her business. I came, but I wanted my own business. Not hers."

Sookie looked down at their joined hands. Without her realizing she'd done it, she had covered his hand with her own; sandwiching his hand between hers.

"Your bar is great. I really like it."

When she looked up at his face he was smiling. That beautiful, heart-stopping smile. She felt her own lips curving into a smile and soon they were both laughing over nothing at all.

The waitress came with their appetizer and looked at them as if they were nuts. And maybe they were, but they were enjoying each other.

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, how are things working out with your new job? Is your boss the dragon lady I understand her to be?"

Reaching out, she swatted Eric's shoulder.

"You're terrible. Your sister is amazing!"

"I know, just teasing. She has her moments, but she is really a good person deep down."

"I agree, she is. But you know what? I think you are too."

The look in his eyes went from playful to serious in a flash.

"Does that mean you forgive me for what I did?"

"Yes. I realize I had no claim on you. We had a one night stand. While the note hurt my feelings, I had no right to ask for more."

Eric leaned across the table; bring his lips only an inch from hers.

"I want you to have that right."

Sookie felt her lips part as she readied for his kiss. Just as she felt the first brush of his soft lips against hers, their waitress interrupted. She placed their dinners before them and then made herself scarce.

Eric leaned back and picked up his fork, but he never lost eye contact with her.

"Wonderful. I was starving."

The way he said starving was sending chills down her spine, and the look in his eyes said it wasn't food he was hungry for.

**0o0o0o0**

Sookie didn't taste a single bite of her meal. She was too busy squirming under Eric's intense stare. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive. And damn if she didn't want to let him.

They'd managed to keep up a light conversation. She could tell he was making an effort to talk to her. But she was beyond the point of rationality. At this point, she just wanted to be naked and him thrusting into her.

Feeling a bit naughty, she slipped her foot out of her high heel and started stroking her toes along his legs. His breathing hitched and she took that as the okay to move higher, until her toes were rubbing against the inside of his thighs and across his cock.

She almost giggled as she felt his erection jump beneath her foot. When she heard him groan, she started pressing harder against the thick ridge beneath his zipper.

"Sookie, if you don't stop I'm going to fuck you in the middle of this restaurant. I'm trying to be a good date. I'm trying to make you see I want you for something other than just this. And dammit you aren't making it easy."

The foot that was previously stroking his cock was now frozen. He was really trying to get her back. His voice was so sincere.

"You mean that Eric? You're really trying."

"Yes, so please, take it easy on me."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not taking it easy on you. Get me home and make love to me, right now."

She stood and grabbed her purse. Eric followed her up and tossed enough money on the table to cover their dinner and a generous tip, before gripping her hand in his and making a beeline for the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

By the time Eric got Sookie to the front door of her apartment, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was sucking and biting on his neck; hell bent on making him come in his pants. Her teeth were clamping down on the muscles of his shoulder and her nails raking his back.

"Bed. Get me to bed. Eric. _Now_!"

He didn't need any further invitation. He carried her into her bedroom and fell onto her, crushing her between him and the bed. Her nipples were hard and poking him in the chest. Eric slipped one hand between them and coasted it up her slightly rounded belly. When his fingers reached their destination, he gently plucked and squeezed her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress.

Her back arched and she let out a low primal moan. Not wanting to waste another minute, Eric rose up on his knees and began yanking the clothes from Sookie's body. When she was nude and stretched before him, he focused on ridding himself of his own clothing.

Staring down at her, he saw her chest rising and falling rapidly, her thigh slick with her wetness. That's all it took for him to lower his head to her thighs and lap at the sticky fluid.

"Eric…"

"Shh, let me." A small nod of the head was enough for him to move forward. His hands cupped her ass and tilted her dripping pussy to his mouth. His flattened tongue swiped the whole length of her slit and ended with a flick to her clit. Her sweet little pussy started clenching and releasing as he devoured her. Long, hard laps at her pussy had her screaming out beneath him.

"Ohhh, I'm going to come. Eric."

"Not without me you aren't."

He lifted himself over her and fumbled for the condom he'd sat on the bed when he undressed. Eric barely managed to slide it on before he was buried balls deep inside her.

One thrust was all it took for Sookie to come apart under him. He pussy rippled and clenched at his cock. Determined to draw out her orgasm, he grabbed her legs, pulling them up so her ankles were propped on his chest and leaned forward.

The angle reignited her orgasm and started his. He pounded into her unmercifully, listening to her broken pleas for him to fuck her harder.

He gave her everything he had and it wasn't long before he had emptied his balls and was laying next to her, breathing like he'd run a marathon.

When he finally relaxed he got out of bed to go dispose of the condom. Coming back to the room, he stopped in the doorway. Sookie had pulled the bed sheets up to her neck and had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball.

For a moment he wasn't sure if he should stay or go. Would she regret this in the morning? At least if he stayed, he'd know that right away.

It only took another second before he was crawling in bed behind her. He lay on top of the sheets and pulled her close to his chest. For a second her eyes fluttered liked she'd woken up, but she didn't. She just whispered his name and snuggled closer to his chest.

Eric let out a soft sigh and held her close. This was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay getting this chapter out. Being a wife, mom, and working doesn't leave a ton of free time.

I just want to thank everyone who sticks with this and all my stories. I'm working on an update of Their Book of Dreams too.

Thanks to my beta who got this back to me in record time. Also to my lovely naughty ladies on twitter. Symphonic_Poem and Vikfangtasies both have awesome stories here on FF and you should go read them!

Now, on with the show...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sometime in the middle of the night Eric woke after feeling Sookie roll over.

"Is something wrong?" He rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She remained on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Work."

"How do you like it? Pam said you had a delay in starting."

"Yeah."

Eric propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her. Curious as to whether she'd tell him why she put off going to work for Pam. Was it him?

"Well?"

"I was mad at after what happened. It took me some time to cool off. When I was about to start, my brother called begging me to come home and help him and his wife, they'd just had a baby. You're sister gave me all the time I needed, I was able to do some things from home."

Eric gave a short nod. His need for her was flaring again. Trying to force his need to claim her down, he rolled onto his stomach and leaned on his elbow to look at her.

"How's your brother doing now?"

Eric heard a door swing open and Sookie jumped up, covering herself with blankets.

"I'm doing great. Thanks."

"Jason! What are you doing?"

"You said I could crash here when I needed to. I need to. Crystal kicked me out."

"You can't just barge into my bedroom!"

Eric watched Sookie's brother take in the scene. He almost laughed when he got the death glare.

"What are you doing with my baby sister?"

Sookie gasped.

"Jason, I really don't-"

"What does it look like I'm doing. Now, if you'd run along, I'd really like to finish"

When Jason started towards the bed Eric stood, ignoring the fact that he was nude. True to her nature, his sweet Sookie tried covering him with blankets.

"Dude, I'm not fighting you naked."

"Then leave us."

Jason threw his hands up in defeat and stalked from Sookie's room.

When Eric turned around, he was met with Sookie's frowning face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he was bothering me. What did you want me to do?"

"Stay quiet so I can handle my brother."

Eric pulled the blankets from her hands and wrapped his arms around her body, his hands gripping her ass and bringing her tight up against him.

"No you don't have too. I took care of it." He nuzzled against the place where her neck met her shoulder and suckled on her soft skin. If he could just get her to relax then she wouldn't-

"No, Eric. I can't with Jason in here."

Biting his tongue to keep from growling in frustration, he searched her room for her clothes, tossing them to her as he found them.

"Get dressed then, we'll go to my place. I refuse to censor myself now that I've got you back in my arms."

"Eric, ERIC. Slow down." He stopped and watched her walking across the room to her dresser. As he watched her getting dressed he realized that she was just as sexy putting her clothes on as she was stripping them off.

After slipping on panties and a bra she went to her closet, only to come out in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let me just talk to Jason and then we can go."

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sookie knocked on her guest room door. Furious at her brother for stomping into her home and interrupting what could have been another lovely night in Eric's arms. Just thinking about the way his big body wrapped around hers made her shiver.

"Jason Stackhouse you open this door right now!"

She heard fumbling and a few muted curses before her brother flung the door open.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me, Jason. You do not get barge into my house, interrupt me and my- my-..." What should she call Eric. Friend, boyfriend, lover. Damnit they'd never discussed this in their haste to get to the bedroom.

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend. You interrupted me and my boyfriend. Now, why are you here?"

"Crystal kicked me out when I told her it was a woman's job to change diapers."

She stared at her brother, stricken silent by the massive amount of stupidity in the statement he just made.

"You are joking. Right?"

He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Get out. Get out of my house Jason. I swear to Lord above. You are not staying here. You need to go home, beg your wife to forgive your idiocy and help her change a diaper!"

Leaning up against the door frame, she didn't move until he'd gathered his clothes and was headed out the door. She followed him into the living room and out the front door. When they were on the porch she gave him a hug, forgiving him for being a typical ignorant male.

"Call when you get home to let me know you made it."

"I'm only driving from Shreveport to Bon Temps"

"I don't care. Call me. And please Jason, if you want to remain married, learn to help Crystal out."

"I will. Thanks Sook."

They exchanged a quick hug and pecks on the cheeks. As she was watching him walk off the porch and start his truck she felt warm hands resting on her shoulders.

"I see you handled the problem."

"Just being a typical guy. No idea why his wife was mad at him for refusing to change diapers."

Eric's chin rested on the top of her head. She leaned back into his embrace and breathed in his scent. A bit of cologne and warm male. He smelled like heaven.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, should we go back inside or head to my place?"

"Can we stay here?"

"Sure."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric led Sookie back into her house and right up into her bedroom. His plan was to have another good roll before they went to sleep.

But something told him maybe he should go easy on her. It seemed she had a rough year and if he wanted a relationship, yes, he said it, relationship with her, than he would need to so her he wasn't just out for sex.

Once in her bedroom, he watched as she crawled across the bed and turned on her side to face him.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"Of course."

He climbed into bed with her and pulled her close to him, resting his head on his hand, and slinging the other arm around her waist. Warm skin greeted his fingers as he reached up her shirt to stroke her back.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing here? It's been a year and we just fall back in bed with each other. I don't know if I can do this one night stand thing again."

Eric rolled her so she was facing him and pulled her up so they were eye to eye.

"And what if I said I wanted to make a go of this? That in the past year no woman has come close to making me feel like you. It's like I have to be with you, inside you, around you. What then?"

A small pink tongue parted her lips and caused him to groan as she dragged it over her lower lip.

"I- I-"

"Would you be willing to try Sookie? Would you give us a fighting chance?"

"I want to try."

"Then let's try."

Eric leaned forward and gently brushes his lips over hers.

"Maybe we should wait to have sex. You know, until we get to know each other."

He growled and pulled his lips back from hers. He knew she was feeling insecure, but dammit, no sex?

"Shit, can we at least make-out like horny teenagers?"

The smile that spread across her face almost took his breath away. She was lovely when she smiled like that. Hell, he'd give up sex for a while to see that look every day.

"Okay. Making out is good. How about we play a little game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, we each tell each other one thing about ourselves. After we each go, one article of clothing gets removed. When we're naked, maybe we can renegotiate the sex ban."

He traced the outline of her nipple. Already it was hard and poking through the fabric of her bra and shirt.

"Sold. I'll go first. I found out Pam was a lesbian when I found pictures of naked chicks on her computer. She was 18 and I was 16. I was so horrified that I still can't watch lesbian porn."

His confession had the desired effect. Sookie doubled over in laughter, her whole face lighting up with a big smile. When she finally stopped laughing she gave him a peck on the cheek and stripped her shirt off.

The urge you yank her to him and strip her bare made Eric grind his teeth. He had to at least try to give her some time.

"Okay. My turn. Hmm... Well, the first time I ever- you know- I almost got caught. My Gran came home early and I didn't hear her. She came in the room without knocking. Lucky I had the covers over me. I stopped moving and pretended to be asleep."

"Wait; let me get this straight you were getting yourself off-"

"Yes."

"Oh God." Eric ripped his shirt over his head and rolled on top of Sookie.

"Show me. Show me what you were doing."

"Eric, I thought we were playing a game." She wiggled beneath him and when her thigh brushed his denim covered cock he moaned.

"Fine, but after this game. You're showing me."

He loved the way she blushed.

"Okay." Her voice was just a whisper.

"Fine, back to the game. Let's go with something less sexual, or else you will be on your back with me inside you."

She smiled and nodded.

"Here, you see this scar?" He pointed to a long pale line across his stomach. "I got this a few years ago. I was in a car accident and a piece of metal cut me."

Eric watched her eyes get big and then she bit her lower lip. She reached out and ran a finger across the scar before kissing it.

Silky soft lips pressed against his stomach and traced the scar. He drew in a ragged breath. Her head, that close to his aching erection was making him crazy with want. She had to see it, feel it, bobbing up to press against her chest.

"Sookie, I thought we were taking this slowly"

When her gaze met his, he saw the desire that burned behind her blue eyes. Slowly, her lips kissed a heated path from his stomach to his thighs. He felt his back arching up and away from the bed, his hard cock seeking the warm depth of her mouth.

It seemed everything moved in slow motion as she gripped the base of it, then worked the tip of her tongue up the underside and flicked the skin just beneath the head.

He wanted to scream out, to beg her for more, to beg her to stop, but instead he clamped his mouth shut and threaded his fingers into her hair. The strands slipped through his grasp before he wrapped them in his fist and pulled roughly. Her eyes shot up to his and he knew that she was turned on.

_Interesting. Sookie liked a bit pain with her pleasure._

Eric fought the smile that wanted to spread across his face. He could give her a bit of pain. As she worked her mouth farther over his cock he pulled and tugged on her hair harder. The rougher he was, the harder she worked his cock in her throat.

"That's it baby, suck it for me." His words broke the silence that had filled the room.

One little moan from her and he was ready to explode. And the little vixen knew it too. She moaned again and started sucking him aggressively. Her tiny tongue was flicking everywhere and her mouth stretched farther and farther as she fought to take all of him down her throat.

When she ran her fingernails across his sack and back to the patch of skin behind it he screamed. Then she pressed down on that spot and his scream became a roar as he came into her mouth.

He met to pull back but the feeling of her sucking his pleasure down her throat was too fucking good to even consider pulling back.

So instead he pumped his come between her warm wet lips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next thing Eric knew the sun was shining into the room. Soft breathing beside him told him that Sookie was sound asleep. He felt horrible for falling asleep after the mind blowing blow job she gave him. Pass out was more like it. He'd never in his life felt anything so damn good.

Turning towards her, he stared at her sleeping form. She was beautiful, and his. She'd agreed to give them a chance.

He gathered her close to his body and held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head a few times. When he was satisfied that he was holding her as close as possible, he drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter? So Quickly? Well, after spending all day on tumblr I was, uhm, inspired.

This is just a smut chapter. Back to the plot next chapter. Just a warning. If you are offended by the words: cock, pussy, clit, ass, dick, etc. you shouldn't read this. This is dirty nasty smut for no reason other than I felt like it.

I'm almost done the next chapter and you all will be pleased to know it's a lot of plot and it moves us closer to the end, which I'm guessing is only another 2 chapters away. This was always just suppose to be something fun and smutty.

Then back to TBOD. I promise I'm working on that too. Thanks for sticking with me!

Much love to my naughty ladies on Twitter. You can find me there under the name EricDreamer.

And a special thanks to my beta Sunkisz, who managed to find time to beta this for me eventhough she's super busy.

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sookie woke up the next morning when she felt Eric's tongue on her thigh. She was itching to grab his head and bring his face to her soaked folds. Something stopped her.

She jerked her hands and found them bound together and tied to the headboard. A quick look down told her each ankle was tied to the corners of the footboard.

"Eric?"

"Shhhh."

"But I.."

A sharp slap to the inside of her thigh stopped her in her tracks. Eric slapped her! She should NOT be getting wet right now. She should be kicking his ass for slapping her. Yet as he swatted and slapped the insides of her thighs, getting dangerously close to her pussy, she grew insanely wet instead of becoming insanely pissed.

"Eric...wha-"

A slap landed directly on her clit, sending her body arching up from the bed.

"I said, Shhh. When I want your input, I'll ask for it."

She started to tell him to go to hell, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. No one could ever say she wasn't an independent woman, but something about Eric's domination of her made her pussy wet and her nipples hard.

Instead, she bit her lip and leaned her head back against the pillows. Trying in vain to remain quiet while Eric's tongue drove her mad with need.

Over and over again he flicked it against the soft skin of her inner thighs. Dragging it up and suckling the sensitive area where her thigh met the curve of her ass.

She wanted to moan, but she wasn't sure if she should. He did shush her. Would the scream of pleasure working it's way through her count against her? Would he spank her again? Would he do worse? And would she like it?

"Stop thinking. Just enjoy."

She looked down, ready to ask him how he knew what she was thinking.

"No words, no sounds. You tensed up. That's how I knew. And no, I'm not a mind reader, I can just see the expression on your face. Now, I'm going to go back to pleasuring you. Hush up and relax. Enjoy this. Let ME enjoy this."

She nodded her head once and tried to let her body relax, trying not to think of anything but the pleasure he was bringing her.

His warm lips brushed across her thighs and over her bare mound. The soft wet tip of his tongue parted her folds and licked up to her clit. Gentle strokes both calmed her and made her want to scream for more. Tantalizing little flicks and sucks kept her clit hard and throbbing.

With her control close to snapping, she started writhing on the bed. Her hips thrusting up to meet his mouth; trying to force him to get deeper, rougher.

Instead, his large hands pinned her hips to the bed; keeping her from moving them at all. With slow, exaggerated movements, he lifted his head to look at her. Then, before she could comprehend what was to come, he dropped his head back down and nipped at her clit with his teeth. She screamed out and went wild. She'd never felt such an amazing combination of pain and pleasure.

His hand left her hip and two thick fingers breached the sensitive opening of her pussy. Like a cello player knows how to work the bow, he knew how to work her pussy. Long, even, hard strokes inside her as he licked away the burn his bite to her clit had caused.

She was only seconds away from an earth shattering orgasm. She could feel it in the trembling of her thighs; the tingle in her lower stomach, the throb in her clit that had intensified since Eric had began seducing her.

And just like that. He stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Eric was sitting on his knees between her thighs, his cock hard and standing proudly from his body. One hand was wrapped around it, working it slowly. She was so aroused by the sight of him working the thick flesh that she almost forgot about her denied orgasm.

Almost.

Just as she was about to lay into him good, he dropped to all fours and crawled up her body. God, had any man ever been so sexy?

She didn't think so.

Eric kissed her lips as his face came level with hers, but he didn't stop. No, he didn't stop until his thick cock was resting between the plump mounds of her breasts. He leaned and reached for something on her nightstand. Coming back with the lotion she normally used before bed. She knew she would never look at the bottle the same.

He lifted it to his nose to sniff it before squirting a liberal amount in his hands and then wrapping those long fingers around his stiff cock.

"Peach scented lotion. How appropriate."

When he was done massaging his cock with the lotion, he squeezed her breasts in his hands, rubbing the excess lotion all over them. His fingers worked and massaged the skin until he came to her nipples. He caught each one in between his thumb and index finger, lifting the heavy mounds by their nipples. The pinch of pain made her pussy gush.

Never did she think she'd be so turned on by pain that she'd be on the verge of begging for him to fuck her.

Apparently, Eric knew she was over-thinking, because he yanked her nipples roughly, forcing her back into the moment.

A second later his cock was resting between her breasts. His hands pushed them tight against his dick as he started thrusting. The veins running the length of him brushed against the delicate skin of her breasts. She forced a moan back and tilted her chin down to her chest, stretching her tongue out to rub the underside of the thick head of his cock as he pushed his way through the fleshy mounds.

She was pleased to see his back arch, his head toss back and a low growl of pleasure escape his lips as his thrusts began speeding up. He pulled and twisted her nipples while holding her breasts tighter against him.

After releasing her nipples, he slapped them lightly, almost making her bite down on her tongue in surprise.

Then with no warning he pulled his cock away from her and crawled down to her ankles. She felt the rope loosening and knew she was free. But just as she began plotting the ways she'd get back at him, she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach and then her legs being spread and tied again.

She felt him climb off the bed and heard him leave the room. When he came back in he was holding a bottle of baby oil that she'd left on the bathroom sink after her last tanning session. She shivered at the thought of what he'd do with that.

She didn't have to wonder for long. Once he was back on the bed he spread her ass cheeks and drizzled the cool liquid over her anus. Then a thick finger was massaging the oil against her hole. All the breath left her body as the intruding digit pressed down, slowly stretching and opening her. She knew what he was doing. Preparing her to take his massive cock.

It felt like fire was racing up her spine as one finger became two. Two of those wide fingers thrusting slowly inside a part of her that until tonight she'd considered off limits. He scissored them inside her, stretching her until the burning turned from pain to an intense pleasure that made her clit tingle.

An involuntary gasp came from her as he worked in a third finger. Making her back arch to alleviate the sharp burning she felt shooting up her back.

Just as she thought she couldn't take any more she felt his fat cock splitting her pussy open. She was so full with his fingers and cock both moving inside her. Her breath came in short choppy puffs of air, she struggled to gulp down air as he increased the speed of his thrusting.

Once again, as she felt the beginnings of an epic orgasm working its way through her, he stopped. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to beg. Instead, she kept silent. A deep part of her, a part she didn't fully understand, just wanted to please him. And she knew obeying him would make him happy, would make him proud of her.

So instead of yelling all the profanities floating around in her head, she bowed her head, resting her forehead against the pillows and arching her back, presenting her ass to him, to do as he pleased.

She knew what was coming. He was going to fuck her ass. So she wasn't surprised that once his cock was removed from her dripping pussy her ass cheeks were being spread apart. But she was surprised that once they were spread it wasn't his cock she felt.

What she felt was even more deliciously forbidden. His tongue. The tip of his tongue was roughly swiping over her exposed hole. A knuckle pressed against her clit, giving her something to grind down onto as his warm tongue speared her hole.

She thought she tasted blood as she bit her lower lip hard to keep from screaming out in pleasure. But the wicked man didn't stop. Oh God no, he kept going. He pushed that wicked tongue inside her slowly, making her feel every inch of the soft wet invasion.

Tossing her head side to side didn't seem to help her fight off the scream she knew was coming. Eric's tongue felt amazing wiggling and writhing inside her. In a place she never thought she'd let anyone go. She was caught between wanting to push her clit onto his knuckle or her ass onto his tongue. Instead of choosing she began rocking, trying to get the best of each.

Once more he brought her to the edge. This time she came dangerously close to screaming when he pulled away. Again, he freed her ankles. Instead of tying them back down he pushed them up and under her body. Then he moved up to untie her hands, he let her bring them to her side. Still keeping her ass high in the air and her head pressed to the pillows, she didn't know if she could take any more. Thankfully, he was pushing the blunt head of his cock against her ass a second later.

Even after the prepping he did with his fingers and tongue it hurt. It pinched as he pushed his cock inside her. Every inch was a beautiful torture. The way she felt when his cock's head popped inside her, to the stretching she felt as he wedged his thick dick deep inside her, sent sharp bolts of exquisite pain straight to her clit.

When he was all the way in, he paused. She assumed it was so she could get used to the way he felt inside her. But she was wrong. What she felt next drove her out of her mind with the desire to come. He'd found her toy. Her special rabbit friend. He must have found it while she was sleeping and hid it by her legs until he was ready. But now, she felt the dildo sliding inside her pussy, the rabbit ears resting on either side of her clit.

"Hold this."

Sookie ran her hand under her body until she met the base of the vibe Eric had pressed into her. He held her hand for a second as he flipped it onto its highest and most intense setting.

"Now don't come until I say you can."

That time a scream did come from Sookie. The vibration of those little rabbit ears massaging her clit as both her pussy and ass got stuffed was too much.

And as she anticipated, for her scream, there was a punishment. Eric's large hand came down and spanked her ass hard; hard enough to make her jump. Then it seemed like he lost all control. One hand gripped her hip as he began fucking her ass hard and fast. His other hand spanked her ass and outer thigh in time with his thrusts.

She could feel him swell, making her feel fuller; her pussy squeezing both him and the toy that was whirring and vibrating against her clit and inside her pussy.

With one last harsh spank, Eric screamed out.

"Come! Come now Sookie!"

She didn't need to be asked twice. She exploded. Finally, the orgasm she'd been denied for what felt like hours was making her pussy drip, and contract, her clit throbbed the same beat as her heart, the blood rushing to that spot between her legs that had been teased and tormented all morning.

Her orgasm started to subside until she felt him spurting his hot come deep inside her ass. His hands tightened on her hips, feeling like he'd bruise her.

Warm jets of his come bathed her insides, prolonging the orgasm that had already rocked her world and ruined her for other men.

When he was spent, he pulled the rabbit from her swollen pussy and tossed it to the end of the bed. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him.

"Good morning, my sweet Sookie."

Instead of replying she simply snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep.


	8. Hiatus

Okay, I hate to do this. But…..

Their Book of Dreams and Geek Squad are on temporary hiatus.

Here's the thing…

I LOVE these stories. However, the characters just refuse to "speak" to me. Sure, I could force it, but honestly, I tried and it was horrible. The chapter was so bad I wouldn't even send it to my beta, much less consider posting it for you all to read.

I know there are going to be some of you who are mad that this is going on temporary hiatus. But please remember, the FF authors you love do not get paid to write FF. So unfortunately, sometimes the story has to take a backseat to our real lives.

I will promise you all that these stories WILL be finished.

I also have another AH Eric/Sookie story in the wings. Rather than post it as I write and then risk another hiatus, I will not be posting it until it is complete. I'm hoping that getting this story out of my head will help jump start my writing for GS and TBoD.

I can't tell you all how much your reviews have meant to me. And I promise, I will be back to writing!

Love,

EricDreamer

P.S. I will be posting the occasional dirty one shot on my story "A Little FourPlay". I won't leave you all completely high and dry.


End file.
